Death can't stop it
by TeamAbodo
Summary: There are many things in life that we can't do anything about. Love is one. Death is another. SasuNaru


_**A/N: This story used to be a multi-chapter story called 'Afterlife'. I apologize to those who were expecting a chapter 2, but I had no motivation and no idea where I was going with it. In all out honesty, this is better off as a One-shot.**_

_**Warnings: Death, Shonen-ai and fighting… pretty much it.**_

_**Dobe deadlast  
Teme you (only rude, like 'bastard')**_

_**Yaro bastard**_

_**Kuso Shit/Damn**_

_**Sensei teacher/master**_

_**-kun a boy's suffix  
-chan girl's suffix and for familiarity  
-san polite suffix**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------(me don't trust ruler...)----------------------------------------------------- **_

A tan boy skidded away from the hit, his stomach sore from the opponent. Putting a hand to his stomach, he looked up at the person he was fighting. They stood on one foot, the other extended in the direction of the blonde. Both of them were bruised and dirty from the long day of fighting. They long ago got their shirts torn, ripped, burned, sliced, or pulled off, leaving hem only in their shorts. The blonde had a black spiral twirling around his naval, showing he had used Chakra. The other had his bloodlimit activated, a single kunai in his hand mirroring his opponent for when the two forces clash again. They were panting and sweating, both ignorant to the time. All they could focus on was the fight. The fluid flexible movement of the raven verses the raw power and straight-forward strength of the blonde.

The blue eyed vessel locked eyes with the sharinganed eyes of the Uchiha, both aware of their lack of chakra and stamina. The blonde narrowed his eyes, as the other returned to his original stance, knowing that this next clash will end it. With that in mind, he charged the paler boy. He struck his kunai forward to deal a slice at the boy, whom parried with his own kunai and sent a punch at his face as he occupied him with the kunai. The tan boy didn't notice the punch, but was occupied with his own vertical kick to the chin of the raven.

The blonde flew a little in the air and tumbled and rolled away a little from the force and the raven flew in the air straight up and crashed to the ground, rolling with the momentum. The blonde held his aching face as the dark haired boy coughed up some blood.

"Nice Naruto… I didn't see that coming…" the raven complemented, standing up slowly and painfully, making a satisfied note that the dobe was having trouble standing up.

"Yaro… did you have to punch that hard…?" He said when he finally got to his feet and removed on hand from his face.

"Well you said to go all out dobe," He walked up to his friend and pulled a tan arm around his pale shoulders, "My place or yours?"

"Which ever one has a working shower…" Naruto mumbled to his best friend, "…Sasuke."

Sasuke eventually had to carry the dobe on his back through forest that they had decided to spar at. They headed for Sasuke's, seeing it had the most privacy and they weren't wearing shirts and were sweaty. Some people might get wrong ideas.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled into the back of the pale neck, "You're my best friend."

A dark eyebrow rose on the pale brow, "That came out of the blue dobe."

The blond grumbled a 'don't call me that asshole' response as Sasuke continued to walk through the forest. Though tired, their shinobi senses told them they were being followed.

"Kuso… when we're out of chakra and energy too…" Sasuke said as he slid Naruto to the ground and turned around to face the people who dared follow two of the updated Legendary Sannin. At the same time no less.

"Lucky bastards…." Naruto said as he took out a kunai, in the corner of his eyes he spotted his friend summoning the sword Orochimaru had given him. _Oh yeah. He only brought a few kunai and he didn't gather them up…_ The shinobi stalking them jumped out of the trees, no point hiding if they knew they were there. The figures were hooded, their features hidden from view.

"Seven… dobe get the three on the ri—" Sasuke stared at the eyes of the man in the middle, not having noticed the hand seals.—"ght and I'll get the four on the left," Not waiting for a response, he charged at the one on the farthest side of the left side, noting how Naruto listened to his instructions. _Odd… no response for being called dobe either…_ He had no time to ponder it though, the man he was going to attack took out a kunai and lunged at him.

Sasuke parried with his sword, then ducking to his left to avoid a shirikan the man threw at him. He felt someone run up be side him.

"Sasuke-kun!" He felt a familiar weight of a pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura what the hell?! Get off me!" The girl (or still in Sasuke's eyes even though she's seventeen) had never gotten over her infatuation over him and sometimes it would cause problems on missions. He almost missed the kunai aimed for his head, but managed to grab before it struck between his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun sorry we didn't hurry…" She hugged him tighter, making it harder for him to move. He felt motion above him. When Sasuke looked up, he saw Kakashi-sensei parrying another shinobi above them. Sasuke noticed something was wrong. He jerked his head to look around and one of the cloaked figures he was supposed to fight were gone. He looked over at Naruto and noticed he was fighting his three. The man in the middle remained still.

"Sasuke-kun♥" Sakura said in a sing-song voice and stabbed Sasuke in between his ribs with a kunai. The Uchiha screamed and looked up to see the shinobi Kakashi-sensei was fighting poof and Kakashi fall to stab him in the back.

Sasuke howled in pain as his 'comrades' stabbed him over and over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Naruto's PoV)**

"Seven… dobe get the three on the ri—" Sasuke stopped talking when he looked at the man in the middle.

_**Mugen no Chimamire Honma no Jutsu!!**_ (dreams of bloody reality) The man shouted while the raven stared at him. Sasuke stood unmoving, like a statue.

"Sasuke-yaro?" Naruto said while looking over at Sasuke. Something seemed to be wrong with Sasuke… He didn't have time to ponder though.

"Don't look away Blondie!!!" Two of the cloaked shinobi charged at him, kunai drawn. Said blonde threw a kunai at one guy's throat and caught the other guy's kunai in his shoulder.

_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!**_ Naruto shouted while summoning seven of him. They split to attack the rest of the group. One clone managed to kill one quickly and helped the others. Two different ones poofed after getting stabbed in the gut, casing a distraction long enough for two other clones to come up and kill them. Naruto looked over the area after having killed the man who stabbed him by reversing the knife on his own throat.

There were only three guys left and four of his clones left. The one person who called the jutsu had yet to move and his two comrades stood back to back before poofing two more bushins with their kunais. They would be dead if Sasuke was actually fighting…

"Teme! We don't have time for a staring contest!" Naruto shouted at his best friend. When the last man chuckled evilly, the blonde's heart skipped a beat. He jerked over to look at the Uchiha, "Sasuke..?" Then he noticed something.

Blood was streaming out of the corners of his mouth and his eyes were out of focus.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sasuke's PoV)**

Sasuke looked up too see everywhere around him black. A spot light seemed to shine on a person a few feet away.

"Na-naruto?" He whispered as blood tumbled between his lips.

"Hey teme."

Sasuke barely got a focus on the boy when a figure stood behind him, katana raised.

Sasuke tried to warn his best friend, but he froze when he saw a flash of the pale smirking face. Sharingan flared in his eyes and was the image from the hell hole of his time in Otogakure.

"No!!! **Naruto**!!!" Sasuke shouted weakly as the figure brought the katana down, blood fountaining out of the wound and on the ground, the killer and the victim. Sasuke managed to drag his bleeding body over to Naruto, a haunting smile etched on his dead face. Sasuke pulled him into his lap, holding the head close to his chest.

The killer stood there, looking at him, a smile pulled across his face as he licked some of the blood off the sword's edge.

"No… not Naruto…no…" Sasuke began to shake. This was all so much. What the hell was happening?

"Yes Naruto…" The matching voice spoke, still holding his sword in his hand, "Your 'friend' is dead… and you couldn't help him," Sasuke remained frozen in shock. The other figure smirked with pure evil, "you're weak… you can't save the ones you love. You never will…"

Sasuke could barely hear the worlds being said, but he could feel them. He could barely feel the tears pooling out of his eyes as the other 'Sasuke' continued his minestrones, but he knew he was. He felt enough pain to know he was. He pulled the body closer, blood soaking through his clothes, but his body barely registered it. Sobs made their way out his mouth.

"Na..ruto… god no… Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted through sobs of physical and emotional pain.

"You couldn't save him. You might as well have killed him."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Naruto's PoV)**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as the raven fell into his arms, blood streaming out of his mouth, eyes normally shiny obsidian were now coal. The blonde put a hand under the pale boy's head, supporting it to look at it. Tears were pooling out of the dull eyes and his breaths weren't right; some were short others lasted to long, no particular pattern there. His thin pale lips parted as if to try and form a word, but barely a sound came out.

"Teme..? This had better be a joke," He felt his own tears cascade down and mingle with his friends, "It's not funny…. My shadow clones may have killed them all, but that doesn't mean you can't not do anything…" His arms were shaking as his sobs came out, "No Sasuke…. Wait… That man called a jutsu when this started…. So…." Naruto formed the hand seal needed to break Genjutsu.

"Kai!" He felt his chakra move into Sasuke's, putting his chakra back into working order.

Sasuke gasped and started coughing on the blood that had previously been just pouring, "Naru…to?" he rasped, his eyes returning slowly from coal to onyx.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto pulled his friend close to him, "You're responding!"

The pale arms that had previously lain useless besides the boy's sides, now came up and returned the embrace, "Don't die…. Anytime soon…." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't plan on it Sasuke..." He gave the pale body a small squeeze, "I'm sorry I didn't notice... I guess i forgot you were almost out of chakra..."

The Uchiha smiled, body finally recuperating after the shock of the genjutsu, "...Baka..."

"What did you say teme?!" the blonde retorted with feigned anger.

Sasuke smiled again and set his head on the shoulder of the boy he cared about, and leaned into the body

"Naruto… I…" The obsidian eyes looked behind the blonde and spotted a blur come at them, katana drawn for the kill. Said eyes widened, _Katana…so weak… Naruto… Die… die 'You couldn't save him. You might as well have killed him.'_ He was never going to let that happen!

He pushed the blonde boy back, and felt the cold metal penetrate his skin, flesh and bones.

_I love you…_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Naru-kun's PoV...again)**

Naruto blinked when he was shoved back, hitting his head on the ground. He never saw Sasuke alive after that blink.

The katana of a lone shinobi had gone between Sasuke's eyes.

What drove him over the edge was the now coal again eyes were still crying and those lips that once again spit blood were in a smile.

The katana had driven completely through his skull and brain.

Sasuke was dead.

Naruto could only stare. His friend's body went limp and slid off of the sword's blade.

The man wipped his blade on the grass, "Mission: Remove a Sannin complete and sucessful," He said outloud to no one in particular.

Naruto could feel something gripping his stomach, _This is just like what happened with Haku..._ The red chakra flowed freely through his chakra veins and relieved his tired muscles. His numbness soon changed to blind rage and pain. He looked up at the man about to walk past him.

_**Such arrogence... let me kill him kit...**_

_Gladly Kyuubi..._

Subconciously, Naruto shot a hand out at the guys stomach as he walked by. He made a swip with his hand, the kyuubi's chakra pooling out of the hand and ripped the flesh and meat apart, bone snapping as the chakra tore the body. As the bloody bits of flesh fell to the ground, the blonde's time with Sasuke flashed before his eyes.

"No…" he whispered his hand trembling as he reached out to touch Sasuke's face, "God no." He said a little louder, tears cascading with no control down his face, "Sasuke!!!" He pulled the body to his lap, cradling his head. The blood soaked through his clothes. He didn't stop crying or calling the raven's name till his throat started to throb in aching pain. Naruto grasped the katana in his hand and held it to his heart, Sasuke's head still in his lap.

"I love you Sasuke," those were the last words to come from his lips as the katana pierced his heart.

_Let me be with you forever in death. _

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I hope all of you enjoy it, including you all who have read it before.  
So review if you read my story of 'Afterlife' and if you like this one  
I hope you enjoyed this story.  
Till next story.  
-TeamAbodo-**_


End file.
